Dorami's Secret
Dorami's Secret is an episode from the Doraemon 1979 anime. Plot Few texts are untranslated and kept in Chinese. Please help Doraemon Wikia to translate it. Doraemon just finished the health check of the robot cat from the future world, but I feel that the beauty of him is strange to him. Daxiong also said that he once saw the beauty in the street but suddenly disappeared, so he 哆A dream came out from the home artificial satellite to investigate, but because the props were somewhat faulty, I only saw that Meimei and Shizuka said that he was very worried about the illness, and that A dreamed that it would be ill and sick, and the result was to the street. When I met the fat tiger , the fat tiger said that you are not sick, how can you not rest well? He said that he had bought a plate from his family and said that he would give it to the sick "brother." At this time, Daxiong wanted to say that it was possible that Shi Xiu bought another new handsome robot cat as another brother of 哆美美. She just wanted to send something to him. The Doraemon began to feel very worried. At this time, it was just on the satellite. On the TV, I saw Xiaomei talking to the husband . The two rushed to find the husband and asked them what they were saying. The husband said that he asked him how to find sunflowers . Daxiong said that he must be the handsome brother like sunflower. When I heard the dream, I cried, and I just met Jingjing. Daxiong hurriedly asked Jingxiang to be beautiful. She said that she was at the Mushan home , but she said that she should not say it, 哆啦A The dream is even more worried, saying why he can't tell him, saying that you must not want his brother. When Shizuka wants to explain, he cried and ran away. Doraemon just happened to go to Xiaoshan’s house and met her. He said that he was still his brother. When he was beautiful, he couldn’t figure out the situation. At this time, Daxiong saw Xiaoshan’s hand holding a plate and wanted to say no. Xiaoshan is the "brother". Finally, 哆美美 and 木杉 explained that the "brother" is a kind of pet only because the biggest one in six is called his brother, but the body is not very good, the plate is to send it to eat, and it likes to eat sunflower. Seeds, because the future world is beginning to be popular, so I am very happy that Mushan said that she would send one to her. Doraemon asked why he wanted to hide him. As a result, because the pet was a voles, Doraemon heard the scare. Charater * Doraemon * Nobita Nobi * Shizuka Minamoto * Dorami * Takeshi Gouda * Suneo Honekawa * Hidetoshi Dekisugi Video Trivia * The hamsters are loosely resembles the Ham-Hams from the anime series Hamtaro. ** It added big black eyebrows as well. Category:Episodes Category:1979 anime episodes Category:Episodes that lack a remake Category:Original episodes Category:Episodes centered around Doraemon Category:Episodes centered about Dorami